Saving The Time We Have Left
by e n o b
Summary: What would have happened if Carley lived?How would she react to Lee's being bitten?Rated M for a reason!


I'm not even sorry about this. Not one little bit. My Car Lee feels are running all over the place,so I wrote this. What's wrong with me? Nothing. I just get easily bored.

Me- This is based on Carley surviving.

Bone- Head shake*Too bad Tale tell hates you.

Me- Yup. Wanna do the disclaimer?

Bone- Eh. Let Elliot do it.

Me- Elliot!Do the disclaimer please:3

Elliot- Okay!AllieBoneTightLikeSkinnyJean s does not own Walking Dead. Tale Tell games does.

Are you sure?

Those words echoed in her head as Carley looked down at Lee's sleeping form,who had his head cushioned between her breasts. Dry sweat beaded on her forehead,making messy bangs stick to it. She let out a soft sigh as she began tracing circles on his cheek,finally stopping and splaying her hand on his cheek,staring lovingly at him.

The previous nights evens came rolling back into her mind,and as she remember them,she thought of how whole she felt now. She was his,and he was hers. They had become as connected as a man and women could felt her heart swell at thinking that,knowing that she belonged to him now,knew that he loved her like she loved him. She settled back down,and let out a small yawn,before cuddling into his chest.

As her face neared his arm,she was now aware of the bite,the very thing that at any moment,could cause her death. She stared at it,her eyes tracing the lines of it. It scared her,made her realize that at any minute,he could turn,that he could kill her. At the same time,it made her feel over protective of him,not wanting to waste even a minute she had left with him.

And she knew he was scared too.

His breath was hot on her neck as he pressed against her,making her tumble back towards the small bed. The back of her knees hit the foot of the bed,making her fall back,his lips now on hers with full force,shoving his tongue into her slightly parted lips,erecting a moan from her.

Carley's back arched into his chest,feeling his hands trail lazily under her shirt,his scars brushing past her skin,as his lips attacked her neck,suckling and nipping. Her hand rose up behind his head to slightly tangle in his short hair. Strong emotions flowed through them both:love,passion,lust,want,need,desire. His lips left her neck with a soft pop noise,saliva running down the side of her neck. His hands cupped her face,and he pressed his forehead softly against hers,his lust filled eyes boring into hers.

"I love you."No more words were spoken,none needed to be as he pressed his body to hers,pressing his lips to her forehead,hands trailing down to unbutton her vest. She rose up to allow him to discard it easier. Her small undershirt pressed against her skin,and she shuddered instinctively,feeling his hands go back under her shirt again,his skin cool against her now heated body. He now lifted the shirt above her head,and threw it across the room,it landing somewhere among the dirty floor. As soon as her shirt left his hands,they were back on her,kneading small circles into her shoulder. Leaving her shoulders,his hands trailed slowly towards her bra clasp.

With little luck,he tried to undo it,only to let out a growl of frustration when he couldn't unclasp it. Carley chuckled at him softly,and moved her hands behind her back,undoing the clasp with ease,to which he just stared in disbelief."How did you manage that I can't?"He asked,eyes blinking rapidly. She smiled at him,running her hands over his clothed chest,eyes boring into his."Because I have to wear it everyday. I m used to it."She replied with a happy tone.

She shuddered instinctively,feeling his hands trail towards her breasts. His thump pinched into her right breast,making her press against him. His lips attacked her neck once more,making her body rise and shove against his own. Her own breaths mixed with his in a slow,misunderstood song,both of them becoming more fascinated with the other with each passing second.

Carley let out a involuntary gasp as his mouth descended onto her breast,sucking and nipping slow,painful love bites. Carley s hand tightened on his shoulder,nails digging into his skin. Her head feel back weakly with a moan,her eyes shutting tight as he forced her back down on the bed.

Pretty soon,Carley and Lee and risen back up,and her hands were on his shirt,her fingers coming to rest wear his buttons started. Leaning forward,she started to unbutton them one by one,planting a kiss on his chest each time she unbuttoned one.

She rose up a bit,her lips now connecting with his neck,her arms encircling him,and he doing the same to her. She slid his shirt off slowly,nipping at his neck. Her hands trailed down his now bare chest,kneading into his hard muscles with force. He rose above her,groaning with weak lust in his voice as she started to grind her hips against his."D-dammit Carley..."He growled,his fingers digging into her back as her hands moved down to his pants,resting on the button. Undoing his pants,her eyes rose up to meet his."Lee..."She breathed,both of their eyes boring into the others'."Carley."He spoke her name with such intensity,such love,that she felt her heart melt all over again.

"Lee please..."She whispered quietly,her voice almost silent. Understanding her silent plea,after all their clothes had been discarded,he lay her on the small bed,placing both his hands on either side of her head. He placed his forehead against hers,and stared into her eyes,small pants leaving the both of them. His eyes trailed over her body,lusty hunger clear in his eyes. He moved down,placing his hands next to her spot. Experimentally,he stuck the tip of his finger in. Neither of them could have guessed her reaction. Carley s hips bucked in his hand,and he added two more fingers. She groaned weakly,her hands knotting in his dark locks,her back arching as she thrust her hips upwards towards his hand.

He continued to pump her,and she let her head fall back weakly,low moans releasing themselves from her parted lips. When he pulled away,she looked up to ask him why he stopped. She saw him staring at her spot intently,hands on the insides of each of her thighs,spreading them apart.

Suddenly,his tongue replaced his fingers,and Carley felt her core tighten,her breaths coming out in low shuddered gasps as he licked,nipped,and sucked at her sensitive pearl.

"Are you sure?"The question left him in a breathless whisper,his sides heaving as he continued to stare at her.

Her lifted her hand to place it on the side of his face."We wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't."She promised,and he smiled at her happily. He pressed his lips to hers briefly. Parting their lips,he leaned back and stared at her. He leaned his head back down,now sinking his teeth into her shoulder,his fingers turning into fists on the sheets as he sank into her. He bit down harder,hands clenching,trying anything at all not to start pounding inside her.

The gasp that left her lips was one that was barely audible. As she felt him enter her,her entire body shook,her back arching into his body. Her eyes shut slowly. Slowly,she felt his body loosen,and felt him slowly beginning to move inside her. She let out a weak moan,her body pressing weakly against his,her fingers tangling in the sheets. She could feel his left arm on her leg,could feel the scar there that terrified every single person in the group to an extent,however for her it was more scary,because right now,in these last few days,she had been closest to him,and she knew what everyone feared. They feared he would turn when she was with him,or worse yet,when they were alone. She also feared for herself,yet,not of him. She was scared,because she knew that when it happened,she would have to be the one to pull the trigger,he had wanted her and no one else to do it.

She didn't need to focus on that now. She had known it would be just a matter of time before he was taken from her. Soft growls left Lee's chest as his pace increased as he pounded furiously within her,his fists digging into the satin sheets. With each breath they started to go faster,hips slamming into each other,hot misty breaths coming out with short gasps of pleasure. Carley could feel herself coming,and met his eyes. Her expression told him everything. He knew he was close as well,and bit back down onto her shoulder.

Thy came at the same time,his hips slamming to a stop inside of her,both of them moaning weakly. He flopped down,wrapping his arms around her,and lying beside her. He drew her into his chest,and pressed his lips to her forehead,sweet gentleness taking over the lust that had been drilling him,and he placed his fingers on her cheek softly.

She slowly reached her hands towards his cheeks,cupping his face,and pressing closer for a melting kiss. She slid her tongue into his parted lips,licking,nipping,and sucking at his. He rolled over so now he loomed over her,happily returning her kisses.

"I love you."He murmured in a happy tone,every word ringing out loud and clear. She opened her head up to look at him with a tired expression."I love you more."She mumbled,and cuddled into his chest,both of them falling asleep,both knowing the faith,love,and trust they had in one another.  



End file.
